The Heart of the Pure
by Maantje
Summary: The summary is inside a Ouran High School Host ClubInuyasha Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfiction so please be nice…… I really don't know where I came up with this so it just popped up in my head

Disclaimer – No I do not own Ouran High school host club or Inuyasha someone other people do cries.

Summary- Kagome has decided to put the jewel quest on hiatus so she can do well in High school and not always have to go home but when she mysteriously gets accepted to the famous Ouran high and gets sucked into the host club there is there something else going on?

And now to start my story!

**Heart of the Pure**

Prologue

"Inuyasha I can't keep doing this," Kagome said standing in the field of the bone eater's well. "I need to finish high school before I can continue this. I'm leaving no matter what you say I'm going to seal up the well and I'll be back in about three years." She stood up and picked up here giant yellow backpack and started to walk towards the well.

Standing in stunned silence Inuyasha came out of it and yelled while running, "Come back here wench we still need to kill that bastard Naraku!" Just as he was about grab her shoulder a bright pink barrier appeared and zapped him unconscious.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Kagome muttered," I have to go." With that she walked off to the bone eater's well and jumped into it and was suddenly surrounded by a bright pink light.

Kagome leaned against the back of her seat and stretched. "Finally, she muttered, "Entrance exams are over." She fiddled with the glass jar with the jewel shards in it when Hojo walked over. "What are those" he said reaching out towards the tiny jar. As a reflex she swiped his hand away and yelled "sit boy."

The entire classroom went silent and stared at Kagome. "WHAT?" she yelled. "It's a bad habit." People continued to stare and she just decided to ignore them. _Come on people yelling sit boy isn't that weird……._ Looks around _ok maybe it isn't but the don't have to stare….. so much…….. or whisper_

When she was riding home on her bike that was completely beaten up from traveling a lot, Hojo followed her home again or as he put it walking her home. Mentally sighing Kagome said "Hojo you don't have to walk me home I can more than take care of myself." _I mean it's not like Sesshomaru is going to pop up and try and kill me. _She runs to the side of the roads quickly and knocks on wood.

"But you never know what is walking around these streets and your just recovering from that bad case of scurvy you had only last week," Hojo said giving her a strange look(AN man is he gullible who gets scurvy these days anyways what is she a pirate?). "No it is my duty to make sure you get home safely and to repay me you can go to the movies with me this Sunday."

"No sorry Hojo I can't I have something else to do." As if on cue her friends jumped out a bush that just random appeared (AN Yes I know these people will not be the same people from the anime but these are my characters they will be a little different than the ones on the anime). Mokona ran in front of Kagome's bike causing her to fall over.

"Kagome how could you reject Hojo after all these nice things he has done for you while you were sick!" Mokona yelled. "He's so damn nice to you and this is the way you treat him give me one good explanation for it!!!" "Um…….." Kagome racked her brain for lies, excuses, or blow offs. _Crap those two years in the past gave me plenty of ideas now I'm fresh out of them. Oh well just say you have a boyfriend that always works that or saying I'm a lesbian. I'll go with the boyfriend. _"Uh I already have a boyfriend," Kagome said not all that confidently.

"Really then what is his name," Mokona said sounding like an interrogator. _ Go if this was an anime there would be a bright spotlight in me in a dark room. Good thing its not._

"His name is Sesshomaru," _shit this isn't going to turn out well I can already see that happening. _By this point Kagome reached her house with a quick bye she ran up their shrine steps running almost as fast as Inuyasha, only to get stopped by her mom.

"What is it mom if I stop now those people down there will catch up and that won't end well" Kagome said huffing her lungs out

"Kagome did you try for the Entrance Exam for Ouran High," Kagome's mom said, "Because I don't remember you telling me you did."

"Of course not we would either have to be rich or me be super smart like that girl Haruhi from class 3b" Kagome paused, "Why?"

"Because you just got accepted," she said.

Dun dun duhhhhhhh hahahaha so how did you like it? Please review I except all kinds of comments but if it's mean I will rip your head off (not literally of course)

I won't update till I get 3 review k?

See ya later

ScorpieGal 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of you who actually reviewed unlike the people who just read. I'm writing this while I am sick during my UEA weekend and tomorrow I have to baby-sit….. sigh. BTW sorry the last chapter was so short I'm making this one much longer.

Disclaimer- seriously if I owned either of these wouldn't I want to make it into the anime and or manga, so no, I don't own it.

Anyway on with the story Chapter #2!!!!

Last time-

"His name is Sesshomaru," _shit this isn't going to turn out well I can already see that happening. _By this point Kagome reached her house with a quick bye she ran up their shrine steps running almost as fast as Inuyasha, only to get stopped by her mom.

"What is it mom if I stop now those people down there will catch up and that won't end well" Kagome said huffing her lungs out

"Kagome did you try for the entrance exam for Ouran High?" Kagome's mom said, "Because I don't remember you telling me you did."

"Of course not we would either have to be rich or me be super smart like that girl Haruhi from class 3b" Kagome paused, "Why?"

"Because you just got accepted," she said.

**Ugly Yellow Dresses**

"Hahaha that's funny so why did you really stop me," Kagome said trying to figure what the hell is going on. Her mother sighed and handed her an envelope. "Just read it," she stated. Carefully pulling the letter out and unfolding it Kagome read over the letter.

Dear Miss. Higurashi Kagome;

You have been accepted to Ouran High School. We are fully aware of all of the days you had missed at Shikon High (I know that is overdone but I couldn't think of anything else) and you will have to take tutoring lessons from a Miss. Fujioka Haruhi to catch you up. We would like a reply by the 21 of June.

From

Meiko Suzumiya

Secretary for Ouran high school

"Oh. My. God." Kagome said, "This is not happening! I didn't even take the test for Christ's sake!" "Kagome… Kagome!" her mother yelled. "You need to calm down you need to think clearly. Why look the gift horse in the mouth you should take this opportunity. It could help you along in life you might even be able to go to college," her mom was rambling now.

"Ok, Ok fine mom I'll go just hope this isn't a mistake," Kagome sighed. _I mean seriously would Ouran take me in with the grades and the money status I'm in? _

_**A few days before school starts**_

"NO WAY!!!" yelled Kagome. "This is a school for rich people and yet they come up with that monstrosity." She was standing in front of her uniform which strangely enough was paid for. _As my mom said don't look a gift horse in the mouth _Kagome thought shrugging.

Calming down she said to the lady who handed her the uniform, "Is there any other uniform I can possibly wear?" Giving Kagome a weird look, "But this is the look is all the rage among the young girls." Taking another deep breath, "Is there another uniform I could wear." "Well I guess you could wear a boy's uniform if you must, but are you sure I think this would look amazing on you," the lady said holding up the ugly yellow uniform.

Putting her hands together and saying a silent prayer of thanks Kagome said, "I think I will be fine with the boy's uniform I've kinda worn skirts a little to much over the past year or two so pants should be a nice change for me." _A little much? _Kagome thought _I have basically wearing that short skirt 24/7 for almost two years now._

"So can I get a boy's uniform please," she said with her best imitation of Shippo begging for candy. The lady finally gave up and went back and grabbed Kagome the other uniform. "Arigato," slightly bowing Kagome walked off. As soon as she was out of the room she did her completely impromptu happy dance, laughing, skipping, and jumping. At least until she ran into someone, a big some one.

"Gomenasai," she said bowing not even looking up. "Ah so we have another beautiful hime with us this year and what is your name hime?" a flirtatious voice. Looking up wondering who the hell was actually talking like that only to be greeted with the sight of a blonde male. Raising an eyebrow she replied bluntly, "Who the hell are you?"

The man quickly retreated to his corner of despair (AN-we all know who that is….) and started to grow mushrooms. Slowly walking over to the guy and poking him on the shoulder, "Are you okay…..um what is your name?" The guy quickly revived from his previous depression, "Why I am Tamaki Suou and I am the Prince of your dreams hime." _This guy obviously escaped from somewhere so I better play nice or he'll get back into that weird depression thing again _Kagome thought.

Before she had completed that mental conversation with herself she said, "Really I've never heard that before. What are you going to ask me next, if I'll bear your child?" Mentally slapping herself she quickly said, "Sorry that was my alter-ego speaking. So what are you doing at school its spring break?"

"Ah my beautiful hime my father wanted to speak to me and he was currently busy getting ready for some new student who supposedly is being sponsored by some really unsociable business tycoon. He wanted me to show her around. So anyway hime so why are you here during spring break?"

"I'm a new student, and no as far as I know I am not being sponsored by a business tycoon. I've been sick for along time so I'm not exactly very good in school. I'm not sure how I got in here either; my family isn't exactly a rich one. So what does your father do here?"

"Oh he's just the superintendent so what is your name hime?" Tamaki said. Mentally slapping herself again she mumbled, "Kagome Higurashi, but why should it matter you look like you're a junior I'm just a freshman it's not like we're going to see each other much." "My, my, hime you obviously didn't you do your homework on this school I am the president of The Host Club!" He pulled a dramatic pose.

_Why, am I not surprised?_ Kagome sighed. "Err well I think I need to go now I actually have to go talk with your father no..." She was interrupted by a loud yelling down the hallway, "Tamaki, get back here!" Quickly trying to say his goodbyes to Kagome he was pinned down to the wall. "You will take that girl around the school whether you like it or not we need to stay on good terms with Kurama-sama," the man yelled at Tamaki. "Umm excuse me do you know the way to the superintendent's office I need to get there rather soon…" Kagome said trying to get the man's attention.

The man turned around and looked at her strangely, "I'm the superintendent. You're Higurashi Kagome?" "Last time I checked," she replied trying not to be too sarcastic. _I've already made a great impression on his son…. _"Well I was expecting a little more than this from Kurama-sama's high praise of her." He mumbled. "Excuse me? Would you like to repeat that?" Kagome fumed. "Well as the superintendent of this school I would like to welcome you to our humble school. It's not everyday Kurama-sama sponsors a person, in fact he never does." The man started to ramble. Quickly cutting him off, " Who's Kurama-sama? I've never met someone with that name."

"He's here right now in my office. He said you might say that, but he says to assure you that you've met. You'll probably recognize him when you see him he's not exactly a forgettable person," the man rambled again. _Why am I not getting a good feeling from this? _Kagome thought as she was lead down to the superintendent's office.

So what do you guys think so far? Is it interesting? Thank you so much for those of you that reviewed. Oh and here's a special shout out for Bambie (anonymous reviewer) you were my first reviewer so this chappie is dedicated to you!!

BTW I know Tamaki is a little OOC but I kinda needed him to be that way but I'll try to get him back into character soon chapters

Hopefully it'll get better as it comes along

ScorpieGal


	3. Okaasan

Welcome to chapter #3 Hahaha I'm kinda feeling better and I had to baby sit again today but I decided I would post this soon this chappie is dedicated to KageOokami69 from Media Miner. Thanks again I guess I write better than I thought. So any way on with the story. Woohoo I went to the Fat Flake Festival on Saturday. For those of you who don't know what that is it basically is celebrating the opening of the skiing/snowboarding season in Utah. Personally I hate sports but they had cool music and I got to spray paint a t-shirt so I'm happy. . 

Disclaimer- I don't own either of them

Last Time

"Who's Kurama-sama? I've never met someone with that name."

"He's here right now in my office. He said you might say that, but he says to assure you that you've met. You'll probably recognize him when you see him he's not exactly a forgettable person," the man rambled again. _Why am I not getting a good feeling from this? _Kagome thought as she was lead down to the superintendent's office.

Okaa-san?!

Kagome was lost in her thoughts._ Who the hell is Kurama-sama?!?!?!?! I mean he would have to mental to send me to some high-class school, and it's not even like I know him. How would I meet a famous business man? _She ran into Tamaki's back _owww. _She looked around him and realized they were there "Sorry," she whispered, but gone was the crazy, escaped from the asylum look in his eyes. He looked like a conservative business man. _Man _Kagome thought_ if there is ever a bad case of bipolar he is definitely one._

Breathing in deeply, Kagome straightened her shoulders Mr. Suou opened the mahogany door just as a loud shout came out of the room, "Okaa-san!!!!"

"Okaa-san!" the strangely familiar voice yelled. Seeing only a flash of red hair, the figure did a giant glomp hug that knocked her to the floor. Quickly realizing what he had done the figure quickly got off her and pulled her up..

Looking at the figure, it took Kagome a while to realize who he was, but the red hair and green eyes were a dead giveaway. "Shippo?" she asked. "Hi Okaa-san," Shippo said back. "Wow you've grown! How old are you anyway?" Kagome said happy to know she actually knew the person in the room. "Oh about 23 now," the overly excited Shippo said.

A little disturbed by the 23 year old calling a 16 year old mom (AN okay I know the age with Kagome is messed up but deal with it!!) Mr. Suou quickly interrupted. "Excuse me who are you? Kurama-sama is supposed to be here right now to meet the student he is supporting."

The happy, child like gleam instantly disappeared from Shippo's eyes. "Me and my comrade are here as a replacement for Kurama-sama. He says to tell to you that he is sorry he was unable to attend the meeting. He had some important business to take care off." When he said comrade he gestured behind him at the other figure that had been completely overlooked since he didn't have a giant entrance.

"Kouga?" a confused Kagome said. The Ookami demon hadn't changed all that much. Well he wasn't wearing that cave man outfit and his tail had miraculously disappeared other than that he was the same. "I'm so confused…" Kagome said. "Hey Kagome-san I thought you didn't know anyone high up?" Tamaki said, "Then how do you know these two?"

Sighing Kagome hit her forehead, "It's a long story that I don't wish to share." Tamaki and his father share the same look, the _OMG how did they meet look_. She sighed again, "It's not anything bad trust me. So anyway Kouga, Shippo you want to tell me who Kurama-sama is? Is it Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Naraku, because seriously, nothing will surprise me at this point."

"Uhh," Shippo scratched the back of his head, "we're actually not allowed to tell you that, he said he wanted it to be a surprise" Kouga gave a look to the other two in the room, "and your not allowed to tell her either. But your still my woman" Kagome shrugged at least I have a gender now so at least it's not Kagura or dare I say the dead hoe's name….. Kikyo." An involuntary shiver passed through her body. "Ok from now on she is being referred to 'The hoe that must not be named'. Okay?"

Holding the laughter in Kouga and Shippo gave her a thumbs up. Giving each other a look Mr. Suou was the first to respond, "I thought you said you had no ties in the business world?" "Because just about everyone you named is famous in their own way most are in the business world," finished Tamaki.

A very confused Kagome just stood there, "Okay I think this may be enough for the reunion stuff can we just cover all of the stuff we came here for then you can get back to catching up," a also confused Mr. Suou said _shesh how could she meet these people and not know who they are they rarely put their barriers partially and here they are acting like children, _thought Mr. Suou.

"Fine with me since some people over there aren't being nice and telling me who Kurama is we might as well start," said Kagome _To bad Inuyasha wasn't here I could sit the answer out of him. _"So why did I need to come talk to you anyway?"

Taken aback by her blunt speech Mr. Suou answered, "Well seeing as your grades weren't the best……" Kagome snorted, "Best? Mine were almost the worst in the class except for the class junkie." "As I was saying we were planning on having Kyouya Ootori if that is acceptable for you two?" Shippo's eyes twinkled, "Plenty that kid is an interesting one to say the least." "Yes but my one concern is the club he is part of.. there aren't exactly good role models in that club" Kouga coughed.

That sent Tamaki straight to his corner of despair. Giving a look at the mushrooms that Tamaki was growing she said, "Yes cause I've been surrounded by good role models recently like Inuyasha or perhaps Naraku. Yes if I took after either of them I would be all set for life. They inspire such a feel good attitude neh?" This perked Tamaki straight up, "Ah thank you hime, you would be surrounded by only courteous people except for the twins but they are harmless."

"Just like the time they let the python loose in the school,"(AN doesn't that sound like them?) Shippo said smirking. Kagome hit him on the backside off the head. "Okaa-san, why did you hit me?" he said partially crying. "Because I'm pretty sure that you were involved in that some way or another if only we had thought of that with Inuyasha……" Kagome went into a wistful daydream.

Snapping out of it she said smiling evilly, "So is that it?" Shippo had a strange sensation that if Inuyasha ever ran into Kagome again he would meet a python. Mr. Suou was disturbed by the smile frozen on Kagome's face _how did I ever let a person like this in my school?_ "Yes that is it. You may go back to your blast from the past episode." He said dismissing him

After they left the room Mr. Suou strictly said to the blonde bipolar person, "You and the Host Club will escort her around the school when school starts for at least a week." Not wanting to anger his father who could dispose of the Host Club he bowed shallowly

So who likes it??? Hahaha all of your guesses were wrong it was not Inuyasha or Sesshomaru and I was never planning on having either them there either. So anyway I would like to say the only reason this chapter was finished was because of my fabulous radio station www. Pandora .com (no spaces duh). Also I want to say that my gaia account was hacked so if anyone is very nice and wants the next review to be super fast please send donations to MoonRidder (you can also add me as your friend but send me a PM that you read my story). Have a nice day

ScorpieGal


	4. Welcome to Ouran

A/N It has been brought to my attention that there was a big error in this chapter I am just revising it so it makes more sense with the story line

A/N It has been brought to my attention that there was a big error in this chapter I am just revising it so it makes more sense with the story line. SO no this is not a new chapter

WOW!! I got 31 emails in one day from Fanfiction. I got home from school and I had 15 and I'm like OMG!! So anyway thanks to all of you who reviewed added me to your story/author alert, and favorite story/author. It made feel very happy and it made me want to update faster so here is your guys' reward.

Disclaimer- I don't own either of them

Last Time- (AN since some of you didn't understand what was going on I'll just write a summery of the last chapter)

Shippo and Kouga were in Mr. Suou's office and work for Kurama-sama. Basically all demons that have a semi-important role in the anime are famous in so way shape or form. Also Kyouya will tutor Kagome and the Host club will escort her around for about a week. (PS the hoe that must not be named is Kikyo I mentioned it last chapter)

Welcome to Ouran

Day School Starts

"Wake up Kagome," her mom poked her with a stick knowing how she responds to waking up early. Kagome rolled on her side muttering something about stupid man-eating bunnies (AN Hahaha Monty Python and the Holy Grail). Sighing her mother went to her last resort she pulled out a tape recorder that she had use one when Inuyasha was here. She pressed the button on the side and out came out, "Wake up wench I want my breakfast." Kagome instantly sat up and yelled, "SIT!"

The half-asleep Kagome was confused; _Wait Inuyasha isn't here, then who said that in Inuyasha's voice?_ "Her mom seemed to know what was going on when she said, "Get dressed quickly you have a guest." Kagome fell back on her bed and muttered, "Bite me." "Oh and don't forget school starts today."

Kagome sat up and jumped out of bed, "Crap, crap, crap, crap," Kagome yelled. She jumped in the shower and took a 5 minute shower (AN- that is possible I have done it in the past). Pulling her dark brown hair up into a half-ponytail she flicked on mascara. She put on her uniform in record time. "Thank you Kami," Kagome said, "For letting me wear pants to school. I would rather have a play date with _**the hoe that shall not be named**_ than wear that monstrosity of a uniform."

_Crap _she remembered _someone's here._ Hitting herself in the forehead she rushed downstairs almost tripping over her own feet.

Kagome was stunned. There were no other words for it. "That is for me?" _I'm confused again. _"Yeah, Kurama-sama didn't want you to arrive at the school on the public bus…. He said it would be degrading to his position. That and people would speak down on you," Kouga replied.

"Am I ever going to meet this guy?" Kagome said. "I mean Kurama-sama." Shippo bounced up and down, "He said we are to take you to meet you after the Host Club meeting today." Kagome hit her head again _I knew I was forgetting something and for good reason to. I mean who seriously goes to a host club in high school? Okay I can think of a couple people but not rich people._

"Oh right…" Kagome said dejectedly, "So what am I going to do at these host club meetings anyway?" She saw Shippo's smile, "OH NO I AM NOT GOING TO BE A HOST I AM A GIRL FOR KAMI'S SAKE!!" Kagome yelled. "But Okaa-san that's the only way we can get Kyouya to let you stay in the host club without having to pay."

_Grrrreeeeaaaattttt…… _Kagome thought _now I'm dealing with a money obsessed psycho how can my day get better. _"You guys better leave soon or you'll be late." "CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, I am not going to be late on the first day of school!!"

AHHHH!! That is an accurate description of how the school day started for the pitiful Kagome. _Okay I now think Kurama-sama is basically god in the business world. I mean why else is there three bodyguards and the entire host club following me class to class, and seriously who allows a host club at a high school anyway?_

Her thoughts on the host club as a whole weren't bad. They were a motley crew, yes but so had she and her friends. You could tell they really supported one another, but man I would be scared if they weren't all together. Tamaki and Kyouya canceled each other's personality the same goes with Hikaru and Kaoru. Haruhi was the most normal and she was the cross dressing one. _It might not be so bad hanging out with them. The bodyguards are another problem._

"So," she wondered aloud, "does anyone know why bodyguards are following us?" That's when the twins finally got devious, "Oh haven't you heard there is a rapist around in these parts and Kurama-sama didn't want you to get attacked," Hikaru said as if saying the sky was a nice color blue today.

Kagome just stared at them for a second and shrugged, "Okay." Now this kinda fazed the twins. They were expecting the average girl reaction which was somewhere along the lines of. "Oh my Kami there is a rapist going around?! What am I going to do what if he gets me?" Etc, etc, etc. Of course they didn't know what kind of life Kagome had lived. At this point average rapists didn't scare her.

Trying to push it further the twins tried to see if she was just playing brave. "And it's a good thing to, because the guy seems to like grabbing girls from plain sight," Kaoru said. Kagome stared a Kaoru and then turned to Kyouya, "why are these guys really following us?" If it was in the anime there would be lightning striking them down but seeing as this is real life they just really dramatically went into depression. That caused Hikaru to try to cheer Kaoru up which as you can probably guess made fan girls in the hallway really happy.

"I have no idea actually." (AN- I know, I know, when does Kyouya actually not know about something well lets just say that Kurama-sama is more clever than Kyouya and has outsmarted his information squad)

So how did you like it I know, I know you all want to know who the hell Kurama-sama is and you'll find out…… next chapter. Remember keep reviewing it makes me happy and update fast.

In the immortal words of some person whose name I don't know 'Elvis has left the building'

ScorpieGal


	5. Chapter 5

Hi sorry I haven't updated in a while I just couldn't think of what I should put in this chapter. I'm at school so I can't see where I left off because they blocked it, so I'm going to just start after school and you know what's happening after school for Kagome.

Disclaimer- Why would I own either of these? I can't draw to save my life. Unless you count a boot...

Extra Disclaimer- I do not own the song 'Put one Foot in Front of the Other' from Santa Clause is Coming to Town

You're Kurama-sama?

Kagome fell back onto one of the cushy chairs in the third music room (that's the room that the host club is held in right?) who knew that school could be so draining? She was used to strenuous days from her time in the feudal era, but this was ridiculous. She lay down on her side and began to fall asleep, when Shippo began to poke her repeatedly.

"Ugh what is it?" Kagome was already half-asleep and wasn't thinking that clearly.

"Okaa-san you need to wake up your meeting Kurama-sama today. With that Kagome sat up quickly.

"Crap that was today?" She stood up and started to collect her stuff. She reached inside her purse and looked at the small bottle on a chain. _It is sad when something this small causes so many problems for lots of people._ She put it around her neck to feel some comfort from it. It always reminded her of the good times she had back in the feudal era, but it also reminded her of the bad.

She shook her head and smiled. _Now is not the time I should be thinking about this. Right now I have to think what I should say to the infamous Kurama-sama. _She picked up her backpack and turned to Shippo, "Okay I'm ready."

Shippo lead her to a small car sitting out in the parking lot. Well that's what he said he was doing, but when she went outside the car was small from small. The giant H1 was just sitting there with Kouga in the front seat. To add to the hysterical sight he was the pair of black sunglasses.

Shippo, being the gentleman he is, opened the door for Kagome. There was a muttering of a thank you and they were off. They tore down the road going way past the speed limit.

"Uh, Shippo?" said Kagome who was hanging on for her life. "shouldn't you go the speed limit?"

All she got from that was a smile.

_40 minutes later_

Kagome tumbled out of the car and onto the paved drive way. "Thank kami-sama solid ground!" She attempted to hug the ground to no avail. She finally started to look around at her surroundings.

The grassy lawn seemed to go on forever. The building was a Gothic castle that seemed to radiate some sort of aura that she couldn't comprehend, something new yet old at the same time. The white marble of the building shined with an inner light, but yet gleamed of danger. All in all she felt a sense of belonging and the feeling that she should leave.

Shippo grabbed her arm, "don't worry Okaa-san its just a barrier to keep people who don't exactly belong out." His smile seemed comforting but the building gave her the creeps.

_Shippo wouldn't intentionally lead me into danger would he? _Kagome shook her head and continued walking toward the building following Kouga and Shippo_. Put one foot in front of the other_ she sung in her head and smiled.

The hallways were a labyrinth, there is no other description for it. Kagome couldn't find her way through this tangle of hallways even if she tried. Luckily she had Shippo and Kouga _Its like they want to confuse people. Like its a safety precaution or something... _Right then she ran into someone.

Expecting to fall on to the hard marble floors she tensed and closed her eyes. She didn't feel any pain. She waited another few seconds... no pain. She opened her eyes to see a pair of familiar purple eyes.

Miroku.

"Miroku?" Kagome almost yelled. In her attempt to stand up from his grip she tripped and fell on to her butt, "Ouch." Miroku smiled and helped her up.

"Actually, I'm not really the Miroku you know. I'm known as Yuu Taishi now. ," Yuu smiled again. "I'm the vice president of Inu corporations. I am in fact the reincarnation of the Miroku you used to know."

"Inu corporations?" Kagome was puzzled. She thought for a second, "Wait is that the company that Kurama-sama works for? Do you know who Kurama-sama is cause no one wants to tell me, and its driving me insane!"

"Indeed I do but you are but one minute from his office why ruin the surprise."

"Fine," She gave him an annoyed look. "lead the way Kouga."

Standing outside of Kurama-sama's office was intimidating if nothing else. Kagome just stood there think back to about thirty seconds ago when they all left her

"Kurama-sama said he wanted to see you alone first," was the only excuse she got from Kouga.

Now that she was actually there she was wondering _how do I know this isn't just some weird pervert_ She shook her head yet again _Kouga and Shippo brought me here I must know this person or else they would have came in with me no matter what._

Gathering all of her courage Kagome put her hand to the door to knock. "Enter," a voice called from inside. She knew that voice from somewhere... She just couldn't put her finger on it. Taking a deep breath she grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

So how was it? Good? Bad? I know its kinda short but I have to keep my grades up or else you won't be getting another update until summer. This chapter took me a long time to write for some reason. Even though it is kinda short. Well I hope I can update faster than I have been. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

YAY I'm updating again and so fast compared to my last update….. maybe it is the chocolate Jamocha, or Pockys I'm eating. So I know it was evil to leave you all at the door but you have to admit it was a good place to end . So on to the next chapter.

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC, Inuyasha, or anything that seems like you've seen before not on this fan fiction but I do have these…..crap I just ate all my Pockys! T.T

PS guess what? You are all going to find out who Kurama-sama is! No cliffies….. well maybe but not about this!

PPS People are really out of character I know but think about it 500 years! How much do you change in just 2 years? I rest my case!

Through the door

Kagome stood outside the mahogany door taking deep breathe. _How scary is this Kurama-sama? He's probably harmless don't worry Kagome_. She turned the doorknob and pushed the door open causing it to creak.

Inside the room was brightly lit much to Kagome's surprise. It looked like any other study. The walls were covered with bookcases; on the desk…… it finally hit her she was in Kurama-sama's office she looked at the chair behind the desk. In that seat sat Kurama-sama.

Shippo was so anxious he started to pace back and forth until Miroku stopped him. "Kagome will be fine Shippo. Kurama-sama will not harm her. He wouldn't have gone through all that trouble to get her into that school if he did neh?"

That made him feel slightly better but something was still gnawing at his stomach. "But how is going to explain everything to her? I can barely believe it and I was there for it all! It's just so complicated. It may devastate her!"

"Kagome is a strong girl," Kouga said calmly, "I think it will take more than this to break her."

Shippo just continued to pace back and forth and neither Miroku nor Kouga wanted to stop him. '_At this point nothing is going to make him calm down except for asking Kagome herself' _was what they were both thinking at the time.

So both of them just relaxed and watched Shippo pace, waiting for Kagome to come out of Sesshomaru's office.

Kagome was shocked to say the least. "You're alive?" was all she could sputter out. There sitting at the desk was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half-brother.

"Of course, am I not sitting here right now?" Sesshomaru said. Kagome gaped for a while until he interrupted her. "Would you like to take a seat?" he said referring to the soft leather chair in front of his desk. She nodded and quietly sat down, the shock yet gone.

A few awkward minutes later Kagome finally got the courage to ask a question. "Uh so where is Inuyasha? I mean if you made it Inuyasha probably did too right?"

Sesshomaru gave her a look and responded with his stoic voice, "No I am afraid Inuyasha is not currently with the land of the living." That put Kagome into shock until Sesshomaru continued talking. "I believe it was right after the battle with Naraku."

Kagome interrupted him, "Wait Naraku is dead?"

"Did I not say that already? As I was saying I believe Inuyasha got pulled down into hell with Kikyo hours after the battle. You can now make your response." Kagome wondered how he could say all this with such a straight face.

_It must have taken him forever to learn to keep it so…. what's the word I'm looking for……. ah, yes pitiless. _

She decided to ask the questions that she needed to ask. "Why are you doing all of this Sesshomaru? You did not like me in the past; in fact you tried to kill me. Why are you trying to help me? You could have lived your entire life without me in it at all!"

Sesshomaru sat there for a moment as if to contemplate what to say next. At last it seemed he came to a conclusion. "It was his final request."

Kagome blinked, "whose request?"

"Inuyasha's,' his stony face replied. "We had teamed up for the final battle, with everyone else as well who had been wronged by him. After he had made his decision to follow Kikyo down to hell he pulled me aside telling Kikyo he needed to 'tie up some loose ends with his brother.'"

"Even knowing she didn't have demonic hearing Inuyasha lead me far into the forest. He said 'Sesshomaru I have to tell you something important that you can tell no one else.' I agreed. 'You know that other miko that traveled with me a while ago?' I did in fact remember you so I merely nodded. 'She is from the future. She was born 500 years into the future, and I need to ask you a favor.'

"At this point I was intrigued Inuyasha would never ask for a favor even if he was in dire trouble. So I nodded my head to get him to continue. 'I want to you to make sure she is well taken care of in the future. This battle was not really hers to fight. She may have broken the jewel but it was Kikyo and I did, that was what brought her here in the first place.'"

At this point Kagome was bawling her eyes out. _He really did care for me. _Her face started to go blotchy. _He may have treated me as a weak girl but he really cared for me._ Sesshomaru silently handed her a handkerchief, and continued his story.

"He then told me how while helping him collect the shards, you had given up much. You were away from your family for weeks at a time, you and your friends grew farther and farther apart, and you would miss your school. I was stunned who knew my Inuyasha put so much thought into things?"

"I agreed, thinking of it as my one brotherly deed. To make amends in a way, if not just to honor my father's memory. We headed back to camp shortly after that not ever again talking about it. I collected Jaken, Rin, and AhUhn (sp?) and never saw Inuyasha again."

The two of them sat there in silence while Kagome wept for her friend's death. After a short while she brushed the last of the tears from her eyes, and looked back at Sesshomaru. "What happened to the Shikon Jewel?"

Sesshomaru stood up and reached for a box on one of his shelves. He sat back down on his giant, black leather chair and handed her the box. Silently she opened the box. Inside, the jewel glowed a slight grayish, pink color.

"The dead priestess attempted to purify it, but seems as she was living only of dead souls and a part of your own that is all she could do." Kagome slowly reached the front of her uniform and pulled out the small glass bottle filled with bright pink shards.

She reached down to pick up the jewel and the second it touched her finger tips the jewel lit up with light. After a few seconds the light dimmed and the jewel was a dazzling florescent pink. She took the shards out of the bottle and melded it with the other part.

The room lit up with light and suddenly Kagome felt lighter than air.

So? What do you think? Are you happy? Do you hate who I put as Kurama-sama? Because that is who he was going to be the entire time. It was the one thing I actually had from the beginning set out. So anyway half-way through this my sugar high died on me so I am half-asleep. So maybe you should review saying how much you love this fan fiction, or even how you hate it. I don't care but just so you know you hate on me I hate on you back I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Ahh it's good to be back…

Ahh it's good to be back…. I'm back at least for a short amount of time my muse came suddenly and told me that if I didn't update she would kill me…….. Anyway here is your update!

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club

A warm light surrounded Kagome making her feel lighter than air. She felt the jewel melt back into her body, causing the scar on her side to disappear. She felt something else enter her body, something so familiar that she couldn't place what it was. The warmth started to fade and she started to be lowered slowly.

Suddenly a cold wind engulfed her, pulling her back into the air. It set her body into pins and needles so painful she screamed bloody murder.

Unbeknownst to Kagome the door to the office flew open letting in Miroku, Kouga, and Shippo. The sight before them was astounding. Kagome hung in midair glowing pink. They weren't so surprised by that as by the blue light trying to force itself into her.

Shippo started to run and help only to be stopped by Sesshomaru. "Do not interrupt. This is Inuyasha's goodbye," his face was as emotionless as ever. Though for just a second Kouga thought he saw a flash of emotion go through his eyes.

Suddenly the screaming stopped. The blue light had mixed with the pink, making a warm pink color. She was lowered slowly to the floor. She was out cold, and her uniform was trashed. It was ripped beyond imagine as if she had gone through a huge battle.

Sesshomaru lowered his arm allowing Shippo to reach her. Shippo ran quickly to Kagome and put a hand on her forehead. He pulled it away quickly. "Something's wrong, she's way to hot." He looked down at her face. Her blue eyes were wide open, and lifeless. Her pupil was so contracted it was barely there even for his demon sight. Her skin was pale. He quickly checked her pulse, normal. Somehow Miroku and Kouga ended up next to him.

"We need to get this fever down," Kouga said. "Humans can't stand this body temperature for too long."

"All she needs is sleep," Sesshomaru calmly said picking her up. "I shall take her to the room I have set up for her."

"Are you stupid? Can you not feel how hot she is! She won't be able to last much longer if we don't get it down soon!" Kouga yelled.

"Her body is just adjusting to the changes. She shall be fine," Sesshomaru then briskly walked out the door carrying Kagome bridal style in his arms (yes two arms).

_What changes _they thought simultaneously.

**Three days later**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, a feeling of pain washing over her. The bright light of the sun seemed to make it worse. _Is this what a hangover is like? _She slowly lifted her hand causing a ripple of pain. _Okay maybe more like being hit with a car….lets work through this. _She slowly moved her arms and legs slowly getting over the pain.

She did this until the pain had dulled into a throb. She slowly opened her eyes, the light making it painful, her eyes slowly but surely adjusted to the light.

Once she could open her eyes the entire way without any pain she took into her surroundings. The room was huge!

The room had western décor, a mahogany four poster bed with matching dresser and gauze curtains. The bed was covered in blue and white silks. A huge tapestry hung on the wall. It seemed to depict a battle but being so far away and it being so old all shapes indefinable.

Her door opened slowly causing her to jump slightly making tears roll from her eyes in pain. Once she had painfully wiped the tears from her eyes she looked to see who entered the room.

There stood Sesshomaru carrying a tray with some easy to eat food, such as jello and porridge. "Are you feeling better now?"

When she was In her shocked stupor Kagome thought nothing of the weird way he was acting. "Yeah just a little sore," she rolled her shoulder for effect. Something sharp poked into her shoulder. She looked down at her shoulder where her hand rested….wait claws? "Uh um… what do you want me to call you Kurama-sama, Sesshomaru, fluffy? Anyone is fine for me…" _Wait did I just say fluffy out loud….. crap I think I did._

about to fix her mistake when he responded, "This Sesshomaru does not go out into public very many times. While here you may call me whatever you want but it would be good if you called me at least Sesshomaru-sama outside. Perhaps even Sesshomaru on occasions on which it could be beneficial to us."

Kagome gaped did he just say she could call him fluffy? Well not in public but I can nonetheless. "Uh okay fluffy? Why do I have claws?" she held up her hand showing off the clawed nails.

"I shall answer all of your questions later. For now I want you to eat, you haven't eaten anything for three days. After you are finished someone will come in here and help you get dressed. They will then lead you to my office where we will finish this conversation."

I don't need anyone to help me get dressed I'm a grown girl for crying out loud," she was fuming mad.

Sesshomaru slowly walked over to a closet door that she hadn't seen on her earlier inspection. He opened the door to show many kimonos. "I believe you may need some assistance for these outfits."

She gaped, the kimonos were waaaaaay to extravagant for her. "Uh fluffy?" Kagome fiddled with her white bangs a little causing him to growl. _Wait when were my bangs ever white?_ She took a handful of her hair noticing it was pure white just like Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's.

"So that's why that old dog did it," Sesshomaru said to himself, turned on his heel and walked briskly out of the room.

Kagome shook her head and started to eat the mushy food, she noticed that the flavor seemed really strong even the Jell-O (I don't own). Slowly eating her way through the meal she said to herself from lack of something else to do. "Well at least he hasn't changed all that much, he still has a stick shoved up his,"

She was interrupted by a small fox demon, who she guessed was the maid, "Mistress, have you finished eating yet?" Her voice was pleasant enough but the look in her eyes was one of contempt. She took a few more quick bites of the food, having already eaten most of it. "Yes I have, thank you."

The demon girl scoffed and walked quickly to pick up the tray. "Your _personal_ maid shall be here momentarily milady." She walked out of the room without another word.

_Thank the gods, she's not my maid. She seems to hate me for some strange reason, and what is with this milady crap? As far as everyone knows I am just a normal….. well maybe not normal considering the hair but a human none-the-less! It's not like everyone knows I am the Shikon miko. I mean ningen usually don't live this long._

Kagome sighed then she heard a small knock on her door.

"Mistress, may I enter?"

"Yes, come right in," Kagome said trying to stop thinking on that path.

A young girl, about the age she started the quest for the Shikon Jewel, entered. "I'm here to help you get dressed Mistress," she said meekly.

Sighing Kagome wobbled to her feet on to the cold floor. Looking down she saw she was in a long night gown that went from her neck, to her wrists, to her ankles. _Well it is Fluffy of course, it's not like he'd let me sleep in that uniform. Now to deal with the maid…. _"You don't have to call me 'Mistress' you know. You can just call me Kagome."

The young girl stared in surprise. "I could never do that Mistress. Lord Sesshomaru would have me dearly punished for such an act!"

"How about you can just call me Kagome when no one else is around, okay? That way we both give in a little." The girl shuffled her feet around for a long moment obviously not wanting to get in trouble with Sesshomaru. Kagome sighed again and rested against a wall near the closet, "Okay fine if I can get Sesshomaru to let you call me just by my name, without punishment. Will you do so?"

The girl thought for a moment then nodded, "If it is okay with Lord Sesshomaru, I guess I may do that."

"All righty then! Now let me ask you something what happened to my uniform?"

**Two hours and one uncomfortable bath later….**

Kagome shifted underneath the kimono. Luckily for her the maid had agreed to only do the bare minimum, but that was still past Kagome's normal. She had on a thin Yukata with small butterflies covering most of it. Her hair was pulled up into a simple half-bun. Also the girl, whose name she had found out was Ayumi, had also allowed her to do most of her own makeup. However when she only put on some mascara that privilege was taken away as well.

She shuffled as best she could in her state, still being weak. Ayumi led her to Sesshomaru's office. However Ayumi never did tell her what happened to her uniform. _I hope it's not destroyed; I really don't want to ask Sesshomaru to buy me another._

Ayumi suddenly stopped. "This is Lord Sesshomaru's study," she bowed deeply and walked away.

_Great there goes all the support I actually have here…_ though she couldn't really blame her. If Sesshomaru was her 'Lord' she would spend as little time in his presence as possible.

Kagome sighed for the third time that morning, and raised her hand to knock on the door. Suddenly a loud "Come in" echoed from the room. She jumped, she hadn't been expecting that. After a moment she hesitantly opened the door.

Sesshomaru was typing something on a computer while looking at a sheet of paper in his hand. Kagome stood there in the doorway shocked at the tone in his voice only to be interrupted by him again.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?" his ever emotionless voice.

Kagome slowly sat down on the cushy chair she sat on to what felt like to her only a yesterday but in fact had been several. She gathered enough courage to ask him the question that had been eating at her insides, "Sesshomaru?" he gave a nod towards her to signify that he was listening. "Why is my hair white? Also why do I have claws?" She couldn't think straight, the days of sleep had made her mind blurry. She was sure that the answer was right in front of her but she couldn't quite grasp it.

He set down the paper he had been typing up. "I know what you are, but to how and why still escapes me," he said with voice that had only a hint of irritation. "What has happened to you Miko is that you have been turned into a demon."

Muhahahahaha so what do you think? I know I have been a horrible updater but I am having a really bad time in school. I have bad procrastination problems (couldn't have guessed that huh?) so my grades end up being really low. My mom grounds me from anything I would actually enjoy. So I write during classes. I'm kinda sneaking on right now…… This chapter has been in the works since I last updated….. sad isn't it?

So peeps Lots of ReviewsHappy Authoress. Happy AuthoressBetter Grades. Better GradesFaster Updates. So REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

Yay I'm updating again

Yay I'm updating again!! So my school is out, it has been since the end of May, but don't blame me for not updating!! There is this wonderful thing Mormons like to call EFY and youth conference so my life has been a living hell. Plus I am sick at the moment and the internet was down for a while. So enough of my excuses on with the story!

Disclaimer- If I owned either Inuyasha or Ouran do you think I would be writing fan fiction? If I owned them Kagome would leave Inuyasha and end up with Sesshomaru and Haruhi would end up with Tamaki!! So obviously I don't own.

PS - - - - - - - - - lines mean flashbacks .

Dealing with Stress

Kagome wandered down the hallway rubbing her hand against the neck of her new uniform. _Why Sesshomaru WHY? Why did you have to buy the girl's uniform! _Quickly looking behind herself she sighed; at_ least there are no bodyguards this time. _

Suddenly a large group of girls accosted her. She couldn't make out what they were saying all she could hear was "Haruhi" "you" and something about long walks on the beach. "Okay be quiet for a second!" Kagome suddenly shouted. The crowd silenced, "One at a time please!" A girl that she recognized from her class stepped forward, or was pushed forward by her peers Kagome couldn't tell.

"What were Haruhi and you doing these past few days? You were both 'sick' at the same time!" the girl even did those air quotes to get her point across. There were shouts of agreement from the crowd.

"Wait what? I was with my patron Kurama-sama the whole time!" Kagome quickly said reverting to the story 'Kurama-sama' had come up with. "Someone tried attacking his house and I got hit instead! Thus the new uniform the other one was damaged!" She inwardly smiled no one here would be able to see any fault in that story.

They did, however, or at least they wanted a scandal. They suddenly went back to attacking her verbally in most cases but there were some people who actually bit her! _All we need is a camera and we got 'Fan Girls Gone Wild'_ Kagome thought as the onslaught stopped abruptly. Coming up from her fetal position Kagome saw Haruhi standing there.

Suddenly running up to him, Kagome grabbed Haruhi's hands, quickly saying "Tell them where you were!! Make them believe me!!" Silence echoed through the hall.

"What?"

That was it. That was the only response she got. Taking a large breath Kagome repeated what she wanted, "Just tell them where you have been the past few days."

"Oh I've been taking care of my father. He has been working himself hard lately and he caught a cold." The once murderous crowd was now awing at Haruhi selflessness. They turned their attention to Haruhi completely ignoring Kagome.

Sighing in relief Kagome made her way to her classroom yet again, this time however she made it in the door without any trouble. She attempted to look someone decent, but after getting mauled by fan girls there isn't much you could do. After running fingers through her hair, she made her way to her seat.

People were whispering as she walked past, she glared at the people only to spark more whispering. _Just what I want more gossips, _she thought shaking her head slightly.

The Hittachin (AN- sorry if that is spelled wrong my internet is down so I couldn't check) twins ganged up on her. "Hey Higarashi-san," they said in unison

"What do you two want?"

"Why would you think we want something," Kaoru said

"We just wanted to welcome you back from your long absence," Hikaru continued.

Kagome blinked in disbelief responding with a quick, "sure," before trying to push her way around them to get to her seat. "We are curious to why you look like you just got ran over by a mob..." Kaoru said stopping just as Haruhi entered the room followed closely by Tamaki.

"Haruhi where has my lovely daughter been you had mother and I frightened," Tamaki said trying to glomp his 'daughter.' "Especially since that scary new girl was missing as well! You weren't with her and not invite Father right? Right?" Haruhi was ignoring the blonde host causing him to go into the corner of despair.

"There he goes again," Hikaru says

Kagome made her way to the front of the room, "Since when have I been scary senpai?" She felt like she usually did when she was about to 'sit' Inuyasha.

Cowering even more into his corner Tamaki sobbed into his hands, trying to make her feel sorry for him. Kagome stared at the mushroom growing blonde for a second then she turned around and started talking to Haruhi. "Sorry for leaving the mob to attack you," she rubbed the back of her head.

Tamaki jumped up from his depression, "You are the reason Haruhi was attacked! How could you let my daughter be hurt," finally being able to hug his daughter pushing her face deep into his chest.

"Fathers don't hug their daughters and or sons in your case like that," Kagome looking straight into his eyes, "plus I was attacked first; Haruhi basically saved me without really knowing it. So your 'daughter' was my knight in shining armor."

Completely ignoring Kagome's first comment, his eyes went sparkly. He spun around Haruhi in his arms only managing to knock people down. "You might want to go to your classroom now, senpai, classes have started," Kagome pointed at the teacher who was giving him a bad look.

Skipping off with his flowery self, Tamaki left the classroom. However, only after yelling to Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Kagome that he would see them at club activities. Sighing Kagome and Haruhi made their way to their chairs.

During class, Kagome's brain wandered. She thought about her conversation with Sesshomaru, still not believing it actually happened.

-s-t-a-r-t- -f-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome laughed, "Very funny Sesshomaru," she rubbed a tear from her eye, "Seriously why?"

He gave her the 'do I look like I'm joking look' not responding. They sat in that uncomfortable silence for a long moment.

"You're being serious aren't you?" with a slight nod of his head he confirmed the statement.

Kagome pinched her arm, looked around the room, then uttered a curse softly. "So you're being serious and I'm not dreaming," another long silence. "Am I on candid camera?" The look on Sesshomaru's face was as impassive as usual. "I'll take that as a no, so do you have any ideas as to why this happened?"

"The best in which I could guess is that this is Inuyasha's way of saying he is sorry. He did not have any time to say he was sorry after the incident. He was sorry about that you know, yes he did tell me about it."

There was yet again another silence, not as uncomfortable this time. Miroku with his impeccable timing came in just at that moment.

"I have that paperwork you needed however I couldn't find the environmental release form…." He looked up from the papers to see that Kurama-sama was in a meeting with some demoness. Noting he had not met her before he introduced himself, "Hello there, my name is Miroku would you like to bare me my children.

Inwardly laughing at Miroku, Kagome put on a 'Sesshy face' as she had dubbed it. "Foolish mortal. Why would I want to associate myself with someone as weak as you, let alone bare your children? Especially, when I am in the presence of one of the strongest demons, Kurama-sama." She lifted an eyebrow for effect.

Dumbfounded Miroku stood there for a moment, "I am sorry for the offense Lady?"

Kagome smirked evilly and said, "Kagome"

Miroku smiled and started to ramble a little, "That is truly a beautiful name. In fact, I have a friend named Kagome." Realization hit Miroku like a hammer. "Kagome?"

She shed the 'Sesshy face' and smiled, " 'allo there chap, 'ave a nice day?" she said with a clearly fake British accent. She glanced back at Sesshomaru for a moment seeing a smile so small it was only a slight tilt on one side of his mouth. "WOW you can actually smile Sesshomaru? It must be the apocalypse." Kagome looked around a little, "Funny I thought there would be more locusts."

-E-n-d- -F-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Miss. Higarashi!" the teacher was right in front of her desk.

"I didn't do it," Kagome yelled in English. The class, not surprisingly, laughed at her humiliation. The teacher, who was the English teacher luckily, praised her for the pronunciation but scolded her for daydreaming.

The classes blurred together until it was finally lunch. Kagome wandered the hallway in search of a place away from everyone, especially away from the 'host club' people. _And then there is the Haruhi fan girls, wow wasn't that fun._ Kagome chuckled softly to herself, only to run into someone.

She was face to face with a creepy cat puppet. She looked up to see who the owner of the puppet was. To her surprise she saw a person in a purple-black cloak. She bowed quickly, "Um, I'm sorry. I was distracted I didn't see you coming."

The figure stayed silent, causing Kagome to freak out a little on the inside. "Um again I'm sorry," she bowed again. With her bad luck of course when she started to walk off she accidentally stepped on the hem of the strange man's cloak, causing it to rip. The rip didn't seem major but the man acted as if she had ripped off his arm.

He let out a yell then fainted. Kagome partially from not knowing how to react and the other from shock just stared. She stood like this for about a minute when Haruhi started to walk up the hallway.

"Haruhi! Do you have any clue what is going on?" Kagome ran up to him.

"Oh, that is Nekozawa-sempai. He abhors light, thus the funny looking cloak." Haruhi walked toward the unconscious figure, only to be stopped by what seemed to be his servants.

The maid quickly brought out a cloak exactly the same as the one Kagome had just ripped. Coming up with a way to apologize as she went a long, Kagome ran up to the maid bowing quickly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to rip that cloak. I would apologize to him but he seems to be out like a light."

The maid gave her a look that would almost compare to Fluffy's old glare, and it was only helped by her cat like eyes. "There is no reason to act like it was an accident, _dog,_" she spat out the last word like a bad taste in her mouth. The two servants quickly turned around and led Nekozawa-sempai down the hallway.

"What was that about?" Haruhi asked her.

"I have no idea," she said still staring after them.

For the remainder or lunch Kagome avoided any fan girls that would attack her. As well as maids who were disgusted by her. All in all nothing the most eventful thing that happened after the mishap with Nekozawa-sempai, was that she realized that she hadn't brought a lunch. Luckily enough she had a little money on her so she bought what she could from vending machines (AN-I really doubt they have vending machines at Ouran but I would think they might……. maybe) hoping she could make it until the end of the day.

She sighed and made her way back to the classroom, only to arrive there with plenty of time to spare. Sighing yet again she sat at her desk and pulled out a poptart. When she started to munch on the sugar filled snack she noticed everyone was staring at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked the class. Everyone followed the unwritten law and looked away quickly. Except, of course, the Hittachin twins.

"What is it that you are eating Kagome-chan?" the twins said simultaneously.

"You are kidding right?" Kagome looked at them skeptically.

When she got no response she sighed for the third time that day, maybe forth. "This," she lifted up the poptart, "Is a poptart. I guess it kind-of is a pastry except it is not as good as a regular one. However, this package of two can usually keep you going at least for one class, which is exactly what I need right now."

"Isn't that what lunch is for?" who she thought was Hikaru said.

"Yes, but seeing as I have no lunch with me at the moment, my little bag of snacks is going to have to keep me going," Kagome waved dismissively toward her bag where she had stored all of the snacks.

In a flash the twins were looking around at the small collection of sweets followed closely by the rest of the class. _There goes my lunch I guess._ Kagome rested her hand against her head looking away at the crowd gathering around her bag, and continued eating her poptart.

Sorry for a long wait for a chapter……….. again. I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of you who are reading this on mediaminer. Because I forgot I was putting this story on both fanfiction and mediaminer, I just updated on fanfiction. So all of you who are on mediaminer only got chapter 7 earlier today…….. or yesterday I'm not sure at the moment, my computer clock is messed up. So please forgive me gets on knees and bows deeply.

PLEASE REVIEW!! .


	9. Chapter 9

He gave her the same calculating look that she gave him except his was much more skilled

Wow chapter 9, I didn't think I would make it this far. Of course I wasn't really thinking how this story was going to go until chapter 4. So here is yet another chapter YAY ME!!

When the lights are out

The poptarts had luckily kept her awake and moving for the rest of the school day. As she hobbled towards the host club, she thought back through the day. _How did I survive this day? So much has happened today and all on breakfast and two poptarts! Let's see……. fan girls, rumors, that creep in the robe & his servants, and having all my food stolen by the twins. _Next thing she knew she ran into the 3rd music room door, which was slightly open.

"Haruhi!" the sound of Tamaki's voice echoed from the room. "Why won't you wear the costume I prepared for you?" Even Kagome could tell he was crying and she couldn't even see him.

_Geez, I can't enter now. It would be too awkward….. _Kagome ended up standing up by the door waiting for a lull in the conversation.

"With all these costumes you want me to wear it's surprising no one has found out yet," Haruhi said plainly. This perked Kagome's interest _found out what?_

"But Otou-sama wants to see his daughter in a pretty outfit!" You could tell that Tamaki was as serious as always.

_Otou-sama? Daughter_? _Okay what am I missing here? _Silently she padded into the room. She saw Tamaki holding a manikin draped in what looked like a female Greek toga. The rest of them seemed to dressed as Roman gods.

The twins seemed to be doing a Aphrodite thing, while Kyoya looked like Hades, and Tamaki, of course, was trying to look like Zeus. "What do you mean Otou-sama and daughter?" asked Kagome. The entire room froze and sent some not so subtle glares towards Tamaki.

Haruhi, surprisingly enough, came forward first. "You might as well know, cause Tamaki seems to have let it out of the bag," Haruhi continued to explain her situation and how she has been pretending to be a boy since she had a debt, now paid off, and working as a host.

"So," Haruhi stated, "you're a girl Haruhi." Haruhi nodded. "Eh well, there are more confusing things I've gone through." She sat down on one of the couches, right as her stomach growled and really loudly too.

"Sorry about that," Kagome said rubbing her stomach. "Some people stole my lunch," she shut a look towards the twins, who were looking away innocently. "So I'm running on low amounts of sugar."

A small little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes ran into the room and glomped Haruhi. "Haru-chan," a super tall guy had followed the small blonde in and stared, silently nodding his head in greeting.

"Honey-sempai! I didn't know you were coming today," Haruhi said while hugging back.

Kagome slowly inched towards the god of death, "Hey Kyoya, who is that?"

The shadow king's eye glasses glinted in the light making him look very suspicious. "I only give information in trades." Kagome gave him a funny look and walked over to Tamaki.

"Tamaki who are those people?" Kagome asked. What she didn't realize was that she was interrupting Tamaki's inner mind theater.

With a fully blushed face Tamaki responded, "That is Hanozuka (AN did I spell that right?) aka Honey-sempai," he pointed to the blonde haired kid, "He graduated from Ouran last year. The other is Mori-sempai, his cousin. They were both in the Host Club as well."

That shocked Kagome those two boys were at least three years older than her. Mori-sempai she could believe he was that old but Honey-sempai looked like a 6th grader. She had completely forgotten about being hungry right up to the point where he stomach growled, even louder this time.

Honey-sempai, who had gotten on his feet sometime during Kagome trying to find out who he was, was chatting amiably with the twins and Haruhi. As the growl from her stomach echoed throughout the giant room, he finally realized she was in the room. As Kagome looked him in the eyes she recognized the look in his eyes. It was the kind of look only fighters had, after living in the past she could tell especially Sango had shown her.

He gave her the same calculating look that she gave him except his was much more skilled. At the most, it lasted for a second and he didn't even mss a beat. "Hi my name is Honey" The little shoujo flowers seemed to circle his little head.

_He's a professional defiantly _she thought to herself. She smiled in return and said "Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi," she bowed slightly.

"AH Kago-chan! Would you like to eat cake with me?" He tilted his head to the side like he was a little kid. Then without even waiting for an answer he dragged her and Mori over to the nearest table.

Kyouya's glasses glinted demonically, shortly followed by him asking for her account number. "My account number, what do you mean?" She lifted a piece of the cake up to her mouth.

"Yes in order to spend time with a host you must pay. And seeing as you are being sponsored by Kurama-sama you should be able to pay" His demonic aura was especially happy with himself.

"I though Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai have already graduated doesn't that mean they are no longer Hosts?" She smiled back and took a bite of the strawberry confectionary. Just as she was about to take another bite the door burst open to reveal Koga standing there.

"Kagome it's time to go." He called.

"One second please," Kagome replied. She shoveled the cake down in 5 seconds flat, then bowed to the group. "I have to go now thank you for the cake Honey-sempai." She ran top speed out the door and was quickly followed by Kouga.

Honey whispered so low to Mori that only one person other than himself and Mori heard what he said. "That girl is dangerous we must keep an eye on her," Mori nodded in agreement while the host merely stood in shock. When Honey called someone dangerous, all was not right with the person.

Kagome, for the most part, was silent for the ride back to her home. The main cause was trying to figure out what to tell her mother. _How do I explain a four……no five day absence to my mom? It's not like I can say I got pulled back to the past…… and when I asked Sesshomaru what they told her. She got the ever so descriptive answer of _'The bare minimum.' _I mean what am I supposed to get from that? I mean seriously being nontalkative can only get you so far…… _

"Hey Kouga?" Kagome said looking toward the drivers seat.

"Yes? What is it Kagome?"

"What exactly did you tell my mother? Sesshomaru wasn't exactly open with what was said."

"Ah we told them that 'Kurama-sama' wanted to spend time with you and he was someone from the 'past,'" Kouga gave a wolfish smile.

"So what am I allowed to say? They already know about demons so I can tell them that right?"

"Of course, but you might want to leave out the part that Kurama-sama tried to kill you a couple time. Might want to stick with the story that he is an ally and he thought he would help you out since you did a favor for him in the past."

"Other than that part, I can say anything?"

"Whatever your willing to say to them," Kouga shrugged.

Kagome smiled brightly; at least she didn't have to lie to her family, mostly.

The seemingly endless stairs just basically begged to be ran up especially now that she could run up them so much faster now. Kagome ran top speed up the stairs ecstatic to see her family again. When she reached the top step she turned around to see how close Kouga was. He was still about a little less than half-way up the stairs, walking at about the normal pace. Well human pace that is.

Kagome rolled up her sleeve and looked at the symbols, similar to those on an ofuda, that wrapped around her arm like a arm band. According to Sesshomaru, mainly what his company produces is things to hide demons existence, power binding (for the demons that are trouble of course), and other things demons might need.

She was lucky; it seems that an appearance spell this strong would cost a fortune. Most people bought them once and recopied the symbols for the rest of the time they needed it.

While Kagome was caught up in her thoughts Kouga was already at the top of the stairs. He tapped her on the shoulder, "Time to go inside Kagome." She nodded and rolled her sleeve back down.

"Okay," she started to walk back to her house and was quickly followed by Kouga.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi. My name is Kouga Matsura, I am here in Kurama-sama's behalf. He truly would have liked to come but his schedule has been so busy lately that he decided to send me instead."

" We are pleased to have you here Matsura-san," Kagome's mom said politely.

"Please just call me Kouga," he smiled wolfishly as if he had something up his sleeve.

YAY another chapter is done! WOOT and I have 75 reviews. You have no idea how happy I am. Plus I am actually doing my school work so I doubt I'll get grounded from the computer again….. hopefully!! SO please click on the shiny button down below and tell me your thoughts about the chapter!!


	10. Chapter 10

And now it is Christmas!! *sigh* I really am sorry I take forever with these chapters I promise at least 1 or 2 more chapters during this x-mas break. My goal is 4 chapters but I'm not so sure now…. Now it's time for me to stop ranting and you to read the long awaited chapter 10!!!

_**Last Time**_

"We are pleased to have you here Matsura-san," Kagome's mom said politely.

"Please just call me Kouga," he smiled wolfishly as if he had something up his sleeve.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 10

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So Kouga, what brings you here today? Did something happen?" Kagome's mother tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Ah nothing has happened. We, well actually Kurama-sama, thought it would be a good idea to come talk to you so you wouldn't think we were cold hearted people," Kouga smiled funny again. "Well I suppose I should let Kagome continue from here….."

Kagome shot Kouga a look, _what is he thinking about, he keeps smirking like something is going to happen…. _

Explaining what happened to her mother wasn't all that hard, in fact it didn't seem to take all that much time. Since her mother already knew about demons and Kagome's time travelling back and forth, she was already pretty open to whatever they said. She wasn't exactly a skeptic after all.

In the most part Kagome tried to giver her as many details as possible. However when her mother asked her if Kagome had ever mentioned this Kurama-sama before, she had to stretch the truth a bit. "Yeah I think I did but I don't think you would remember anything about him. He was just one of the demons we had unintentionally helped along the way. And seeing as I am the only one of our group who is still alive, except for Shippo of course, he wanted to repay the favor."

Lucky for her, her mother took that as a satisfactory answer and continued to ask Kagome about her stay at the mansion. After she had said everything she could think of, including the becoming a demon, they sat in an awkward silence for a while. Her mother was the first one to speak, "So it's all over now?" That struck Kagome hard, she hadn't thought of it like that. _Does that mean I can never go back? Sesshomaru never said anything about her helping defeat Naraku.... I would have been there if I was back in the past....... _

"Yeah, it is," these words sounded so final, that the room was put back into another awkward silence. Somehow Kouga started a conversation with her mother and Kagome took this as an excuse to go change out of her uniform. Kouga gave her another wolfish smile and turned back to her mother. She padded up the stairs feeling a little worried about Kouga's smile. _What could he be up too? _She hadn't left out any important details, other than Kurama-sama's identity... _He wouldn't!_

She quickly changed out of the stiff uniform and ran back downstairs. Her mother smiled, "Wow that was quick Kagome. It seems Kurama-sama wants you too stay at his house seeing as it's a lot closer to the school. He also thinks it would be safer for you there." Her mother seemed in good spirits but she could tell that her mother would be sad if she left again.

"What? I finally get to stay home without having Inuyasha breathing down my neck and now Kurama-sama is going to do the same?" She sighed. "I'll think about it but I'm not really sure I can leave my family so soon again."

Kouga nodded, "I can understand that but Kurama-sama has many enemies and they would see you as a good way to get to him. You are the first person who he has helped outside of close friends. They might try to use you or your family." He smiled like he was just looking out for her family's and her well being but something was behind that, however she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"I know this is sort of out of the blue Kouga, but did you ever marry or mate?" Kagome asked skeptically.

His eyes sparkled mischievously, "As you might know, you are still the love of my life but yes I mated Ayame. Now don't avoid my question, I really do suggest you live with Kurama-sama, he would take good care of you."

She sighed _Well at least he isn't trying to make me his woman anymore_…… _but if that isn't it….. what is? I know just getting me into Sesshomaru's house is not his plan. Maybe he's going to try something like try to get me to fall for someone….. UGH! I hate when I can't figure out what people are planning…. I might as well wait it out. I guess_

Kagome looked to her mom, "I guess it is all up to you mom. I really would like to stay with you guys but it would put you in danger."

"Kagome," her mother said kindly, "I will support whatever you want. I am sure your grandfather and Souta will too."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. She loved her family, what should she do…..

She decided as quickly as she could, leaving the room in yet another quiet pause. "I think I will go live with Kurama-sama. I have kept my family from getting hurt before and I still don't want them hurt." Her mother gave her a sad smile, saying nothing. It seemed like this was what her mother had expected her to say. _I am quite predictable after all……. _ She laughed at herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome's parting was sad to say the least. Her family, who you would think would be used to her leaving, eyes's were glazed over with tears. Kagome's on the other hand were pouring out tears like none other. She hated having to leave her family yet again. Back when she went back to the feudal era it was a duty for her. She was responsible for the jewel even being back in that world. Now on the other hand she was running away. _No I can't think of it like that I am protecting them I will come back stronger from this and hopefully this will not last all that long._

She dragged a big suitcase, filled with her clothes and other miscellaneous things she thought she might need, toward Kouga's car. She struggled in lifting it up into the small window that worked as the trunk door. Kouga swiftly took the bag from her hands and slid it in. "There you go my lady."

She scowled towards the wolf. "Don't you go calling me 'My Lady' geez. Being at that school where everyone is already used to it is annoying enough. We are old friends," she laughed, "really old friends. I don't want me going to a fancy pantsy school changing that."

Kouga smiled, not wolfishly this time. "I was only teasing Kagome no need to get all worked up over that. Trust me living with Kurama-sama you are going to have to get used to it."

Kagome sighed, "Great well we'll deal with that later I am going to go say goodbye to my family now." She took several minutes saying goodbye to everyone. Even her crazy grandfather, who tried to convince her to take a shriveled Kappa hand for 'protection', at least she knew he wasn't going to change anytime soon.

She hopped into the black car, rolling down the window so she could wave goodbye to them until she couldn't see them anymore. She rolled up the window, and collapsed against the leather interior. "Are you sure they will be fine even after I leave them? I mean even without me there they are still my family."

Kouga smiled in his usual fashion, "they will be fine. We have set up a surveillance system that will make sure no one is targeting them. Also most families wouldn't cross Kurama-sama. Basically everything is linked to his business. If they bring down his company, many others will fall as well. I thought it would be better for you to come to this house because; frankly people would be more curious than dangerous. We can't do much about it there but here," he gestured towards the mansion. "No one is allowed in other than a select few, most of them you already know."

She sighed, she had been tricked into thinking something horrible might happen. Stupid wolf.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So….. he he he it seems I procrastinated again. I started this on x-mas but then I was found out by my mother. See my grades have been a lot better but just because of one vacation they take me on I am completely behind. I am still not sure if they will let me turn it all in for credit but I'm just going to turn it in. oh Ps this chapter is short because I am currently pretending to clean my room while typing on a laptop. Not an easy task trust me. Well I am off to go start the next chapter….. it should be out soon. Please cheer me on, by reviewing it makes me super happy to see so many people interested in my story. So I hope everyone had a good Christmas and a good new year. Good night ^-^


End file.
